Pokémon: Nostalgia Version
by AwakenedKarbon
Summary: Nothing to see here, just a twenty-something year old lad documenting a Pokémon Diamond Nuzlocke and reminiscing the first time he played through it. Expect heavy derailment, weird decisions, and some not too impressive writing. It's been a while since I did any.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm back! Sort of. You've probably noticed that it's been a while since I wrote anything, let alone anything of high quality. It's probably gonna stay like that for a while. I have a bit of other stuff in the works, but I'll probably stick to this journal/fic/nostalgia documentary for a while, sharpen the saw a bit. Anyone'll get rusty if you don't write anything for some 3,4 years. **

**Chapter 1: Something Goes Back**

"_And there's something you won't understand till you're threescore years and ten! After that, your time is borrowed. And when you live on that sort of time, something goes back. Something I can't explain. You go back to the places you knew and loved." _

That's a line I took out of one of the passages I read at some point during English class. Of course, I'm not 70, nor am I running on some sort of borrowed time, but there's something that has been up these days. I've been running over some stuff I'd done in the past. Old pastimes that got lost somewhere in life, only to be found again. Something that beckons you to come back. I've been reading some stuff I read way back. 'The World In Which We Fail' by Mellifluousness for one. 'The Hunter's Oath' by Thomas A. Hawk as another. The fact that I found a way to get ahold of a ROM for Pokémon Diamond is one more. That game holds a special place in my heart. Probably because it was my first, and that it's been some 10 years since I last played it. I can hear you ask, "Karbz, if you own it, why do you need a ROM?" The answer is I don't want to erase the old file and start anew. I want to preserve it. I made that mistake once already. I don't want to do it a second time. Why am I telling you all this? I thought I may as well document a playthrough of the game again this time, while I pour my heart out to you as I reminisce of my first like an old man who's sitting in a rocking chair talking about the 'good old days.'

Now, as for a Nuzlocke, I'll flip a coin. If heads, it's a Locke; tails, it's gonna be a base game.

And it's heads. Locke it is.

* * *

"My name is Rowan, I'm a Professor who studies Pokémon, yada yada, you know the drill. What are you?"

"I'm what they call a male human being, and I go by the name of Karbz. Give the rival the name Barry, can we just get to the point where I start playing?"

A dejected Rowan conceded, and that's how we start this Locke.

The game opened up with some news report about finding a Red Gyarados, something that made no sense to me the first time, when 7 year old Karbz played it. It's only when I got to Soulsilver did I understand why that was a big deal. I tune out, set up fast text, do a quicksave as I walked down the stairs.

I found 'Mom' downstairs, saying something about Barry calling for me.

It's when I walked out of the house did the nostalgia hit. The old town, the gentle music. I decided to go in the house next door and talk to some people before I go on to the main stuff.

"Professor Rowan is a remarkable professor who came back to Sinnoh after 4 years!" An old lady said that in the house. Which had me stumped. I don't remember that being a thing. I don't remember that at all. Guess you re-learn something new everyday. Leaving in minor disbelief, I headed to Barry's house, complete with characteristic theme music and THUDs. I never understood the point of the disproportionate fines. Sure, it was something he did in the anime, but I never cared much about that. Heading off to Lake Verity, he seemed too into the idea of the Red Gyarados. That's gonna be in Johto pal (That said, a SS Nuzlocke after this _does _sound tempting).

A waddle over to Lake Verity, and that's where we have our first meeting with the Prof and Dawn. Nothing too special. They left behind a briefcase, and that's what set up both the Pokémon of choice, as well the first battle. Truth be told, I wanted to go for Piplup on my first run. I ended up going for Turtwig instead because I pressed A one too many times, and it stuck. I ended up with Turtwig the Turtwig for my first and second (more on that later) run. Screw it. This time we're gonna fulfill a 13 year old desire. Something that I never went for, but always (not really) yearned for. The first opponent is a Level 2 Starly, and I'm wondering whether or not to count this as an encounter for the purposes of the Locke. I'll leave that up to you. I'll probably drop the 'Allow for Pokéball before counting encounters' clause. Gonna go full vanilla with this Locke. Just the two basic rules, nothing too fancy. And I know the game well enough to not be concerned about borking it.

Derailment aside, this is where I start to understand the reason why people complained that the Sinnoh games were too slow. I didn't notice it the first time, because I didn't exactly have a reference to go against. Only later on when I played other games and came back to Diamond now does it start to become obvious. There's minor lag after each decision, which made me half expect the wild Starlys pull out a Full Restore. Anyone who's played a Pokémon game probably noticed there's a split second delay before the moves play out if the opponent pulls out a healing item. Either way, it's a clean win, and the game continues, with Dawn coming back and freaking out over us using some Pokémon for self defense purposes. From there, I head home, only to get a mission to justify my right to self-defense to Professor Rowan, courtesy of 'Mom' again. At least I got running shoes. For seven minutes in, that's not too bad. A small trip later, I'm in Sandgem town's lab, exercising my rights and becoming the owner of a Piplup. Welcome to the team Flippers! (Creative, I know.) That's another thing I never did in my first playthrough. Never gave my Pokémon names. Not once. I found them reprehensible back then. Not so much now. A Pokédex and tutorial about basic facilities later, I'm sent back home, and sent off again, this time as a delivery boy. Said delivery boy will soon end up becoming the Champ at some point, or at least lose everyone trying.

* * *

**I'll probably leave it at this for now. You know it goes. Lemme know about the Nuzlocke capture clause if you wish, otherwise I'll probably stick to the basic stuff.**


	2. Chapter 2: Scratch One

Chapter 2: Scratch One.

**Well I'm back. Why this chapter took longer to come up with than it took for me to play to this point is beyond me. I'm trying to get a flow of writing again, and it'll probably be a while before I can get back on track. There is the advantage of course, that I don't have Writer's Block as an issue with this type of story. Either way, since I'm starting to ramble, off to more of my relatively more focused rambles. **

Last time we left off, I had the important mission of dumping a Town Map over in Jubilife City. On the way of this quest, I made a second encounter with Dawn. A tutorial about catching Pokémon later, I got my 5 Pokéballs, and was free to go along and get more. On route 202 I found my first catch. A Bidoof. Most likely was going to be of no use beyond an HM Slave indentured laborer without a debt. So say hello to Labor the Bidoof. From there, first Trainer battle. The lad had a Starly with Quick Attack, and I'm not very proud of saying that the first time I played Diamond, I lost to the kid the first time. Not this time though. Not when the stakes are oh so slightly higher. A series of battles and heals later, I was in Jubilife and learned that Barry's camping out the Trainer School. I dump a map on him, grab a Quick Claw, and head north to Route 204, catching a Budew there. Say hello to Lilith. From there, I meet the three Pokétch clowns and get the Coupons needed to get my watch. I knew that I was gonna get ambushed by Barry outside of the city, so I took my time leveling up my team just enough to compensate.

I got surprisingly lucky with the battle. His Turtwig knew no grass type moves, so a few Growls later, it just devolved into a battle of slow attrition. I used the money from the battle to catch a Starly on route 203. That's Stylaria the Starly. I that the name of a species of worm? Yes. Would the name be better for a bug type? Also yes. Did I go for it anyways? Yes again. There were no wild Pokémon in the Oreburgh Gate, so nothing much there. Except a Rock Smash HM, that is immediately dumped onto Labor.

Entering the city, I'm greeted by a youngster, who's probably the earliest documentation I know of saying noob, and not newb for once. Ran around the city a bit, and someone was offering an Abra in exchange for a Machop. Would've been useful, but I didn't find one. Barry already cleared the gym, and apparently Roark was down in the coal mines. Which made me realize this whole coal mine thing probably wouldn't fly as well were the game made today, with the whole environmentalism thing going on. Either way, I trained a bit in Route 207, catch a Zubat named Kalia. Why name it that? That's what I think its cry sounds like. And that its similar to Kali, the Hindu Goddess of death. Let's just hope that death isn't for the party. Down in the Mines, I caught Dwayne 'the Rock' Geodude. Clever, I know. I took on worker Mason down there, and it became obvious how broken Focus Energy gets if the RNG is out for you. Three consecutive critical hits. Only a super potion I got from someone stopped Flippers from being the first casualty this early on. I found Roark, looked at him break a fancy rock, and then he headed back to his gym. He's the other dude I lost to in my first playthrough. I'm starting to think it may have to do with the fact that I had only two Pokémon in total, A Turtwig and a Staravia. I wasn't in the mood of repeating that. So I trained Flippers up to Level 14 and Lilith to level 12, somewhere in between she learned Stun Spore. That'll prove to be critically useful, if not outright pivotal in the battle. Gained a bit of free EXP from the gym trainers, and then the first Gym Battle begins.

This was where I wondered if Roark's Geodude was strength blessed, or is Lilith just absolutely delicate, for a single Rock Throw to shave off a solid 60 percent of her HP. She probably learned that getting hit is not a good idea, because she dodged her way through every subsequent rock. Until Cranidos, who almost OHKO'd her with a headbutt, but not before I got a stun spore off.

That may have been what saved it. The slowing effect, combined with a chance of no move whatsoever, gave me the edge I needed to safely get through. Flippers eventually went in for the kill, netting me the Coal Badge, and TM for Stealth Rock, which'll probably be more useful later on. There's not much that warrants a setup this early in the game. Either way, scratch one. Seven more to go. Eterna City's gym shouldn't be too hard, now that I've got two flying types on my side. They'll also carry through to the third.

Now that the main journal part is out of the way, here's for the derailment part. (Though can it be called derailment if it's being done after the destination's reached?) For a good while in the beginning, I thought that the level of Pokémon for a gym was approximately the gym badge number times 10. And for three gyms that theory actually held. Gym 1 went up to Level 14, Gym 2 was something like Lv21 and Maylene's Lucario was Level 30. Extrapolating from there, I though the League probably had their Pokémon around level 90 or even 100. Was I expecting too much of the game? Probably. It took till Crasher Wake to realize that might not be the case, and a friend told me that I was blowing the League way out of proportion, and that the absolute highest level Pokémon was Cynthia's Garchomp at level 66. If that's not bad enough, I was all about having my own Pokémon about 5 levels above the expected competition. How did I have the patience to do that is well beyond today's Karbz's knowledge.

* * *

Roster: Piplup (Flippers), Bidoof (Labor), Budew (Lilith), Starly (Stylaria), Zubat (Kalia), Geodude (Dwayne)

Badges: Coal Badge

Casualties: Currently None.

**Tune in next time for when I make my first encounter with Galactic and hopefully not lose anyone. Cyanoccobalamin till whenever I get the next one ready.**


	3. Of Bowl-cuts and Spacesuits

Chapter 3: Of Bowl-cuts and Spacesuits

So last time we left off…

_We just beat Roark. We're in the Pokémon Center while you're trying to come up with some fancy bridge between before and now. _

'Who are you and why are you hijacking my narrative?'

'_Was it not obvious? I am you. Your subconscious rather. I though the fancy tone gave it away.' _

'We're not doing this again Brain. Not since last time. Don't you remember?'

'_That problem was because you punched that guy who looked at you funny.' _

"Because you told me to!"

The Nurse turned to look at me, and then turned back to her job with a shrug, muttering something.

'_That happened. Either way, I say we head back to Jubilife. You know how it is. And you don't have to reply out loud. Don't want people thinking you're crazy. Wouldn't be incorrect, but still.'_

'Quiet, you. '

Either way, I ran into Barry on the way back to the Oreburgh Gate. He crashed in his trademark way, and ran off saying something about Eterna City being next.

'_What's wrong with that kid?'_

'Many things. Too many to count. But he's still better than the others. No recorded theft, for one.'

We enter the boundary of Jubilife City and head north to Route 204 when I see Rowan dealing with some weirdos in space suits.

'_You and I both know that's Team Galactic, and there's no need to act oblivious.' _

"Sir, all we are asking is a simple transaction. You provide us with all your research findings and in exchange we shall refrain from causing massive damage to your assistant."

"I dunno man. Sounds more like a threat. The type that usually sets you up for a sentence. I can technically file a case for threatening to assault on you now." Why did I decide to intervene you may ask? The plot demands it.

'_If I remember correctly, you can't sue someone for threatening assault.' _

'Quiet, you.'

"Ah, Karbz. Impeccable timing. Teach these miscreants a lesson, if you will."

"What do you consider a lesson Gramps?"

"Tut-tut. Children these days… Just… Beat them in battle."

"That's it?" I shrugged. "I was expecting a bit more from you, especially after that threat. No harsh retribution? Fine. I'll do it."

"Wait, Karbz! We'll battle them together!"

"Wait, no I can do this all by myself- Dammit."

A very easy multi battle later, the two hightailed it.

"This isn't the last you heard of Team Galactic!" One of them shook a fist.

"You've clearly improved since our last meeting Karbz. You've gained your first Gym Badge, and your bond with your Pokémon has deepened."

"Thank you very much, I'll be heading off now."

'_Well, that happened.'_

* * *

I got out of the cave in between the halves of 204 and met this flower lady.

"Don't you think battling between these flowers is relaxing?" Her eyes were red and I could smell smoke.

"I dunno. Methinks it's more than just flowers. Do you have a medical license for that?"

A very slow double battle against two twins with Pachirisus later, I was in Floarorma Town. Finally some berries. Of course, since it's just one, no net yield since I dumped them back in. I found some grunts to the north.

"You know, I think its kinda dumb. We're from Team Galactic, and we're just… standing between a bunch of flowers."

"There's probably a good reason for us being here Billy. Didn't they say the current mission hinges on our performance here?"

"They say that to everyone Todd. This isn't what I quit my job as a Pokémart cashier for."

"...You free this evening?"

"Depends how long this BS goes on for."

"Wanna go bowling later?"

"I'm down for that. Hey did no one tell you to not eavesdrop, kid?"

"I just wanna pass through. If I remember correctly, some dude's selling some real good natural honey, and I just wanna have some." I reasoned.

"Ahem… Sorry, we can't let you through. Uh, the stars aren't in position to let anyone through!"

The other one interjected. "He's right! Stars. Not in position. Can't let you go. Not today. Definitely nothing sinister is going on behind us."

'_Riiight. Definitely nothing going wrong there.'_

"Please?" I made a terrible attempt of puppy-dog eyes.

"If there was any chance of us letting you through, you just floundered it. Go bother someone else, brat."

'_What did you expect?'_

'That they'd let me through?'

'_They didn't. And weren't going to. Stock up on stuff and get on with the script.'_

I headed east, and a little girl comes up to me. Saying something about how some people in spacesuits took the valley windworks and her dad hostage.

'_Swat break-in?'_

'Do I look like I've got the equipment to do that? Plus, hostage salutation. That grunt over there most likely has the key. A clean entry is preferable.'

"Oi! Grunt face. Lemme in."

"My name is Jeffery. Not 'Grunt-face'. I'm supposed to be guarding this door. No one's allowed in."

"I _said, _let me in."

"Why should I let you in?!"

"Because I said so. And because you don't want to get hurt."

"Like you could actually do that."

"Wanna bet? I beat you in a battle, and you let me in."

Jeff shrugged. "Not like you'll win anyway."

"There's two things I hate. Tough trainers, and kids. You somehow are both."

"Are you gonna let me in now Jeff?"

"Sure. I will… not!" Jeff retorted as he hid behind the door and locked it. "You'll never get in now! The only copy of the key is with my cohorts over in town, and they'll never give it to you! Who's the loser now huh?!"

'_On one hand, I'm impressed that someone didn't just bend over after losing to you for once. On the other hand, he's still an idiot.' _

"Help! Somebody!"

'That came from the town!'

'_Probably grunts just doing grunt stuff. And you have to do Karbz stuff. Which involves beating the shit out of said grunts.' _

"Please somebody help! These hooligans are stealing my sweet, sweet honey!"

"Quiet you fool!"

"Your yelling won't make him shut up Todd! And now you're making me yell too!"

"Oi! Grunt-face! You don't have to mug the poor man for honey. It's just 100 Pokédollar-things. Wither way, I'm here to kick ass, take keys, and eat some honey. And I certainly don't have honey."

"You're on punk! Try and beat me in a battle!"

"Just… you? You're not going to both come at me? You'd have a better chance if you did."

"This way, I'll weaken your team, and then Todd's gonna beat ya!"

"So you don't even intend to beat me?"

"No… I mean yes! I mean…"

'_Sigh… beset on all sides, by idiots.'_

* * *

"I don't know how you expected this to end. Either way, gimme the keys."

"Another plan foiled. Wait, why do you want the keys anyways?"

"Stylaria? Would you mind using pluck again?"

"Alright! Here they are. This isn't worth the pay."

The two of them went off in a huff.

Time for an infiltration.

I headed back to the Valley Windworks, and opened the door.

Jeff was standing there, apparently for the whole time.

"Expecting someone?"

"Dammit! I am the loser after all. Gotta alert the commander."

And he was off.

'_You sure we should be doing this right now? The team's underlevelled. And last time, you struggled even with a level 21 Grotle. __Right now, the best you have is a level 1__5__ Staravia named after a bug.__'_

'That was years ago. I'm better now.'

'_You're not better, it's a Nuzlocke this time, And you don't want to take your chances.'_

"Are you the commander of this operation?"

"What's with this...lost child?"

"Why does everyone think I'm a child?! How old are you again?"

"You don't ask a woman her age, child. Now state your business and be off."

"I'm here to crash this party. Now shoo and send that scientist guy over here."

"Why should I listen to you again? You who just popped outta nowhere?"

"Do you know what the word means?"

"Is that a threat?"

"Might be. Of course, I know you want a battle. How bout this. You win, this _child_ goes crying back home. I win, you get the heck out before defenestration happens."

"Will you stop using that word?"

"Why should I? It's my favorite word."

"Why you little- go Zubat!"

Hoo boy. It's level 14 like I remember. Nothing too hard. I'll just setup double team as I whittle the bat down. That way I'll be able to dodge the excessive damage her cat does-

"Purugly! Use Faint Attack!"

"Dammit!"

Many swears, potions, and plucks later, I finally got it down to low HP.

"That's it. I don't have the patience to deal with this anymore. Stylaria, Quick Attack and end this please."

"Hey! What do you're doing to my Pokémon?!"

"What you intended to do to mine. And now get out."

"And if I don't? What are you gonna do? Call mommy and say the 'rude lady' doesn't listen to me?" Mars taunted with air quotes.

"Alright. Stylaria, use Stardust Pluck."

"STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTAR!"

"Ow, stop, stop I said!"

"STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTAR!"

"STAR!"

Crash!

"That's what is defenestration. Throwing you out of a window. Unnecessarily dramatic? Out of script? Something I wanted to do just to shove in a reference? All yes. Plus it allows me to make it less of a surprise once you finally learn Close Combat. The rest of you grunts? You better get out, unless you want to follow your commander."

'_You can't do it again. Stylaria's out of PP for Pluck.'_

'I know. Quiet.'

'_Did we have to do that in the end?'_

'Look. She used to give me nightmares years ago. Consider this just retribution.'

'_You almost killed her and derailed the plot.' _

'She'll be fine. Plot demands. At least 2 more beatdowns are due.'

'_You really, really hate her doncha?'_

* * *

"Daddy! You're safe!" *sniff sniff* "And stinky! Go take a shower!" The little girl came running in.

"Those bad people were making your dad work very long. They wouldn't let me."

"The balloon Pokémon are probably also going to come back now!"

"That they will." The rescue was as simple and unexciting as it was before, but there's always the satisfaction of a job well done. Plus, the fact that no one died, and the fact that I caught no one on the route yet meant I could wait for a Drifloon when it swung by.

'Off to Eterna City now is it?'

'_Supplies, then Eterna. You burned through potions back there.' _

'Of course.'

* * *

Roster: Piplup (Flippers), Bidoof (Labor), Budew (Lilith), Staravia (Stylaria), Zubat (Kalia), Geodude (Dwayne)

Badges: Coal Badge

Casualties: Currently None.

**So yeah. That's that. Cya next time.**


	4. Of Blood and Badges

**Chapter 4: Of Blood and Badges.**

**A/N: Stuff happens. The title probably gives it away. But stuff happens.**

'Today's when the Drifloon come out right?'

'_Well it is Friday. They should be outside the Windworks.' _

'They should be, but they're not.'

'_Never mind then. Onward to glory!' _

A gauntlet of trainers followed. Pushing through, Flippers evolved. Two stage 1's! And this little Buizel here. Say hello to Louise(l) the Buizel.

'_You should have made it rhyme back when you were naming her.'_

'Can you not interject at every moment?'

I reached the opening of Eterna forest, and decided to check in on the house nearby.

"You and your Pokémon seem tired. How about a short rest?"

"Right here? In the middle of practically nowhere? And why would you offer an absolute stranger who just dropped by to rest on the only bed in the house? That's certainly sketchy."

"This is a kids' game. Nothing's gonna happen to you sleeping and generally being helpless away from relative civilization. Unless you're willing to backtrack."

'_That is a disturbingly specific statement, and yet there is a point.' _

"Alright, I'll bite. What's the worse that could happen?"

* * *

To my relief, nothing. Just a free heal, minus backtracking to Floaroma town. I set Dwayne up on to the front of the team. Eterna Forest carries a bunch of bug types, and combined with that Cheryl (who should be there) healing my team for free, means that plenty of training for him. Sure, He won't be much use in the gym, but he's good to have against thunder types, against which my team is woefully unprepared for.

"Oh hello! My name Cheryl. And you are?"

"Karbz. No one particularly special. I assume the fair lady needs help in traversing the forest?"

'_Chivalry died years ago. And then there's you who intends to pull it out of the grave and parade its corpse in the streets. Listen to yourself. You sound like a neckbeard.' _

Cheryl seemed startled. "How did you know? That said, your help is appreciated. The forest is like a labyrinth. I've been trying to get through, but to no avail."

"Well I did go through here some 13 years ago, so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Very well. I'll keep your Pokémon in good health as we travel."

'_Is that free training I hear?'_

The first encounter however, proved to be a dual trainer battle. A Bug Catcher and a lass with a Pachirisu at level 14.

'_You sure that ain't a bit too far? Probably has an electric type move by now, and Dwayne's the only one who can handle it. Good thing the other guy doesn't have anything too bad.'_

'It is a Wurmple, but he's got 3 Pokés. But you got a point. Bug is weak against Rock.'

Oh how absolutely mistaken I was.

"Go Beautifly!"

'Pachirisu is still up, and last I checked, Beautifly knows Gust, so no chance at tanking Spark with Lilith. Cheryl's Chansey however, is more or less borked. This'll definitely become an uphill 1v2 if I don't take one of them out-'

"Beautifly use Absorb on foe's Geodude!"

Aw shit.

It took only one lethal strike, and Dwayne lay on the ground lifeless as a result of the attack.

'_Well it was going to happen at some point.'_

Needless to say, the first thing I felt was a minor shock. It's not like he was even a major player of the team or anything. He was just there, with a meme-y name, caught because I could. And yet? Somehow his death came off as a surprise.

As I'm prompted to send another Pokémon off, the realization hits me.

'I've got no one that isn't either weak to one of the two, or is just absolutely underlevelled. This is gonna lead to a massive gamble I think.'

'_Wait what are you doing?'_

'Sending out Stylaria. And hoping the Pachirisu doesn't use Spark, at least on her.'

'_Cheryl's Chansey just fainted this turn.'_

'Fff...I can't say it. We'll carry on with the gamble.'

"Go Stylaria! Use Pluck on Foe's Beautifly!"

"STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTAR!"

'Good. Beautifly's down. Now to just tank this and switch out-"

"Pachirisu! Use Spark!"

'Are we going to see two deaths in one battle?!'

When the dust settled, all I saw was an injured Pachirisu, and a very _pissed _Staravia with all of about 2 HP.

"Oh good grief. I was scared for a moment there. And for that, _you'll pay. _But I'll keep it clean this time. Stylaria use Quick Atta- Stylaria no!"

"STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTAR!"

"You don't need to do that to everyone dammit! You don't have to try and kill everyone who does the same to you! Even if it's kinda justified!"

"You monster! Look what your Pokémon did to my little Pachirisu! You poked her eye out!"

"And what about my Geodude you killed?!"

"That wasn't me! It was that guy! Why is he running?!"

"Oi! You Bug catcher kid! Get over here! I'm not done with you yet! He's gone. Almost had 'em."

Cheryl probably noticed my dejected expression from when I came back.

"I'm sorry for your loss."

"Just… could gimme a moment? I need some time alone. Stay here."

"Alright. Just don't forget me."

I found a small patch of mossy grass under a tree a small distance from where the battle happened.

'This is how things are going to be isn't it? If they're gonna die, it won't always be in a flash of glory. It'll sometimes be these lesser fitting moments, losing them to some Rando from bugger all, a poisoning gone wrong, or even maybe a stab in the back. Not always with a roar, but with a whimper. Things are definitely not gonna be as I thought they were. I'll have to get used to it.'

You can't save everyone. No matter how hard you try.

I laid Dwayne to rest near the moss, with no tears, but a feeling of uncertainty.

"You came back soon. What gives?" Cheryl got up.

"What of your Chansey? She got hit bad didn't she?" I brushed the question aside.

"She's a bit injured, but otherwise fine. She's built tough."

"Good to know. We shouldn't be far now."

It's only by the end of the forest do we face an encounter, and that's what led to the joining of Lumi the Buneary.

"That seems to be the exit. Thank you so much!" And Cheryl left before I could even answer.

'_Impatient lass, that one is. Soft-spoken though. But enough talk. Onward!'_

* * *

I did not remember the sheer amount of Grunts being present in Eterna when I arrived. Nor the huge Galactic building. But before I could ask the townspeople about what the heck caused this to occur, this blonde walked up to me outta nowhere.

"Is that a Pokédex? You must be helping Professor Rowan. You are?"

"I'm Karbz. And you needn't introduce yourself. I know who you are. Cynthia the Champion, but currently studying Pokémon mythology in her free time. Your reputation precedes you. And because I've already done this once."

"Quite the detective are you? Then riddle me this? If you've done this all before, what was I going to do next?"

"Uhhh… look it's been a while. I'm no absolute genius. Heck I didn't even remember this encounter happening this early on. Did you give me something?"

"Close enough. You may want this HM. It'll help you fill out your Pokédex won't it?"

HM01 Get!

"Well I'll be off. Probably we will meet again soon enough."

"Farewell Cynthia."

'_So that's one thing out of the way. What's next on the agenda?'_

'Underground. We going underground.'

There's not much to talk about in terms of my early expeditions underground this game, so I'll just wrap that part up with a little anecdote. Initially, I thought it was a wireless multi-player only thing i.e

don't go down there alone. As little old me had no friends with either DS Pokémon, I pretty much didn't go down there at all. Until I finally met a friend (same one from before who lived really far away) who told me that its perfectly possible to go UD safely. Yeah. Past me was kinda weird.

The manager wasn't at the Bike shop when I got there. I put two and two together, and it made sense. I'd probably have to save him from the Galactic building guarded by some skinny trees before I can actually move fast. And for that-

'_Gym time.'_

"So, where's the Gym leader?"

"It's me. Right here. Gardenia, gym leader of Eterna City."

"Good. You're right here. Can we battle right now? Cuz you see, there's this Bike Store Manager, he's stuck in the huge menacing Galactic building up north, and to save him because you're too lazy to actually be helpful to the community, I need authorization to use Cut out of battle."

"Nope. No one battles the Gym Leader without defeating all the trainers here first."

And with that, she was gone.

'_Goddammit. Also what the hell is with this camera angle?!'_

'You know? I wish I had a fire type just to burn down the trees and save me the hassle of finding them.'

'_That would constitute as arson, and considering there are people here, murder. And nuzlockes can't be completed from non-existent video game prisons.'_

'Rather than discussing the lack of legal code in the games, can we just jump to the Gym Battle? I don't have time for this.'

"So you got through everyone it seems."

"Damn well I did. Now send out out whatever you have."

Gardenia shrugged. "Impatient aren't you. Go Cherubi!"

"Stylaria, you know what to do."

A single Wing Attack proved sufficient for an OHKO.

"Grrr… someone came prepared. Go Turtwig!"

Turtwig proved to be a tougher nut to crack. Withdraw combined with Super Potion spam tends to do that.

"Attrition won't work here Gardenia. You have a little level 19 Grass Turtle. I have a very pissed bird named after a worm. Guess who's gonna win."

"It's not over. Not quite yet. Go Roserade!"

"Here's the thing. I know your plan. You have a berry on Roserade to try and make the fight last longer and hope for a decisive opportunity. Not here. Stylaria, Pluck."

"STARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTARSTAR!"

'_When did Stylaria get so violent?'_

'Near death experiences maybe? Doubt it though. That shouldn't warrant this intensity of intention to maim or severely harm. Either way, it's useful.'

'_This keeps up, she'll probably start attacking people she thinks are weird. You don't think that's worrying?' _

'Since when did you become the nice guy who cared about others?'

'_I'm meant to be the abyss that gazes back. The mirror to what you see, the yin to your yang. I'm meant to be your foil you see?'_

'See? That sort of edgelord dialog sounds more like you.'

'_Good lord could you tell Stylaria to stop now?! She's gonna kill the poor thing!'_

"Stylaria, stop. Bad girl. Don't do that. You're not here to fatally wound other people's Pokémon. Bad."

Stylaria unwillingly stepped back from a severely pecked Roserade, with muffled growl.

'_That definitely warrants an intervention. She's become a monster.'_

"Alright! Take your stupid badge and leave!" Gardenia was clearly despaired at what had just unfolded.

"Just a minor question. Is there a therapist around here? Because I may need to do something about Stylaria's…_ tendencies._"

"Someone outside probably knows. Leave me for a while."

'Seriously need to do something about that. Can't get too violent now.'

* * *

Roster: Prinplup (Flippers), Bidoof (Labor), Budew (Lilith), Staravia (Stylaria), Zubat (Kalia), Lumi (Buneary)

Badges: Coal Badge, Forest Badge.

Casualties: Dwayne the Geodude.

**A/N: Did I go just a bit too far with Stylaria being a bird with a blood-lust? Maybe. At least it's some characterization. Terrible and edgy characterization, but it's something. Also F's in the chat for Dwayne. C'ya next time whenever.**


End file.
